


Home

by MajesticGrape



Series: Home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Possibly Pre-Slash, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGrape/pseuds/MajesticGrape
Summary: An alternate scene for CA: TWS. WinterIron Drabble. Bucky / Soldier POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic on here. This was a scene I just couldn't get out of my head.  
> Here's some backstory if anyone wants it - Tony and the Soldier know each other and Tony decides to help out during CA: TWS. It's set during the fight scene where Cap unmasks Bucky but this takes place before the unmasking can happen.
> 
> Translation:  
> Kotyenok - Kitten  
> (Russian translation according to the internet)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Soldier!” a voice shouts above the chaos.  
I turn slowly towards the familiar voice. I know that voice. Why…  
A man is stood a few feet away, brown hair and brown eyes, arms raised. I bring my gun up, finger resting lightly on the trigger.  
“It’s okay.” Why is he saying this? Who is he? The man steps closer, I tense.  
“Kotyenok.” I freeze as he says this. A warmth igniting in my chest.  
Tony.  
I lower the gun immediately and look around in a panic. They may still be close. The handlers. No! They can’t know, Tony must be kept safe.  
Panic rushes through me, he can’t be here, why is he here?  
Tony steps closer again, arms lowering slowly as he approaches. I shake my head wildly and a whimper escapes my throat before I have the chance to stop it.  
“It’s okay. I won’t let them hurt you again Kotyenok.” He’s close now, barely any space between them.  
“I’ve got you. It’s alright.” His arms wrap around my waist and I let my head rest on his shoulder. I breathe deeply, the odour of blood and metal is strong, but under all of that is the familiar smell of motor oil and coffee.  
Home.


End file.
